Neftin Prog
Neftin Prog war ein Unterling, welcher zusammen mit seiner Schwester Vendra Prog von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater aus dem Unterversum heraus in Ratchet's Dimension geschickt wurden, damit sie vor den Grausamkeiten von Mr. Eye sicher waren. In der Polaris-Galaxie wurden die beiden zu gefährlichen Verbrechern, welche versuchten, ihre Rasse in ihre Dimension zu holen. Nachdem er und seine Schwester von Eye verraten wurden, verbündete sich Neftin mit Ratchet und Clank, um den Dimensionator auf Igliak stehlen zu können, Vendra zu retten und den Anführer der Unterlinge zurück ins Unterversum zu verbannen. Persönlichkeit Neftin war sehr loyal gegenüber seiner Schwester und beschützte sie vor allem Gefahren, egal wie mächtig diese auch waren. Falls seine Schwester von einem Feind angegriffen wurde, der für ihn zu stark war, war Neftin bereit, sich notfalls mit seinen Gegnern zu verbünden, weswegen er sich auch mit Ratchet und Clank zusammentat, um Vendra aus dem Unterversum zu retten. Neftin hatte Ehre und war gegen sinnlose Tötungen, weswegen er seiner Schwester auf der Nebulox Sieben auch ausreden wollte, Cronk und Zephyr zu töten. Er ließ sich oft von seiner Schwester herumschubsen und schlecht behandeln, allerdings konnte er ihre Gründe gut nachvollziehen. Trotz all dem baute sich deswegen viel Schmerz und Hass in ihm auf, was besonders die Halsabschneider zu spüren bekamen. Nach dem Sieg über Eye setzte er sich jedoch gegenüber Vendra durch. Neftin brach niemals ein Versprechen, weswegen er auch freiwillig ins Gefängnis ging, nachdem der Anführer der Unterlinge besiegt worden war. Aussehen Vendra hatte Neftin größtenteils zu einem Cyborg gemacht, welcher eine schwarze Panzerung und gelbe Schulterpanzer trug. Er hatte rotes Haar und einen massiven Körper mit sehr vielen Muskeln, seine Beine waren jedoch verhältnissmäßig klein. Fähigkeiten Durch seine cybernetischen Modizierungen wurde Neftin zu einem wahren Koloss, welcher es mit jedem Feind aufnehmen konnte, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Selbst die gut durchtrainierten Halsabschneider wirkten in seiner Gegenwart sehr schwach und flogen manchmal wie Spielzeuge durch die Luft. Zudem konnte er sehr gut mit zwei elektrischen Morgensternen umgehen und mit diesen auch kurze Zeit in der Luft schweben. Story Vergangenheit Als sie noch ganz jung waren, wurden Vendra und Neftin von ihren Eltern aus dem Unterversum heraus in eine andere Dimension geschickt, wo sie vor den Grausamkeiten von Mr. Eye sicher waren. Da sie noch so jung waren, konnten sich ihre Körper an diese neue Umwelt anpassen, während andere Unterlinge spezielle Ausrüstung tragen müssten, um in so einem Umfeld zu überleben. Die Zwillinge kamen ins Meero-City Waisenhaus auf dem Planeten Yerek, wo sie ständig von Schlägern bedroht wurden. Alles in allem war es für beide eine schreckliche Kindheit, bis Vendra einen neuen Freund namens Mr. Eye kennenlernte. Dieser meinte, das sie und ihr Bruder etwas ganz besonderes waren und von einem anderen Ort kämen. Sie könnten dorthin aber nicht zurück, da ihre Körper schon zu lange in ihrer DImension waren, um im Unterversum überleben zu können. So kam Vendra die Idee, nicht nach Hause zu gehen, sondern ihr Zuhause zu ihr zu holen. Dafür brauchte sie allerdings viele Bücher, Quantenmechanik und transdimensionale Wurmlöcher. Sie und Neftin begannen zu experimentieren und führten transdimensionale Versuche aus, die Unterlinge und ihren Anführer in ihre Dimension zu holen. Um mehr Platz zum Experimentieren zu schaffen, evakuierten sie den gesamten Zarkov Sektor unter dem Vorwand, dort würde es spucken. Dies alles zeichnete sie auf Audio Tagebüchern auf. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Später startete Vendra Prog zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Neftin einen massiven Angriff auf Pollyx Industries auf Terachnos und entführten deren Vorsitzenden Pollyx. Vendra wurde von den Polaris-Verteidigungstruppen gefangen genommen und auf das Gefängnisschiff Nebulox Sieben im Cerullean Sektor gebracht. Im tiefsten Kälteschlaf sollte sie zum Vartax-Gefängnis gebracht werden. Dort verbrachte sie sechs Monate im Kälteschlaf, bevor sie von Ratchet, Cronk und Zephyr geweckt wurde. Mit ihrer Magie beschädigte sie den Schwerkraftgenerator des Schiffes und hackte sich ins Lautsprechersystem, um Ratchet zu irritieren. Als dieser an ihrer Hochsicherheitszelle angekommen war, spielte die Hexe mit dem Lombax, indem sie die zur Reperatur des Protonenfeldes benötigten Batterie-Bots in der Luft schweben ließ. Nachdem die Schwerkraft wiederhergestellt war, erschien Neftin Prog mit einer Armada Halsabschneider und befreite seine Schwester. Cronk und Zephyr stellten sich den beiden in den Weg, wurden jedoch besiegt und gefangen genommen. Die Halsabschneider brachten überall Pyrogen Bomben im Schiff an. Ratchet und Clank trafen auf der Kommandobrücke ein und erlebten, wie sich Vendra und Neftin stritten. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, das er sie für 6 Monate im Kälteschlaf gelassen hatte. Dieser verteidigte sich, das er viel planen musste und Schläger anheuern musste, woraufhin sie ihn wütend daran erinnerte, das er der Schläger sein sollte. Ratchet wollte sich von hinten anschleichen, jedoch bemerkte Vendra ihn und schloss ihn in einem Kraftfeld ein. Sie meinte, das das ganze Universum in ihm einen Helden sehen würde, er für sie jedoch ein Feigling wäre, der nicht den Mumm hatte, seine Rasse zu finden. Sie verlangte von Neftin den Detonator für die Bomben, dieser meinte jedoch, das es unehrenhaft wäre, wirklich alle an Bord zu töten, zudem es sich bei Cronk und Zephyr nur um ein paar harmlose alte Kampfbots handelte. Vendra jedoch blieb hart und betätigte den Auslöser. Die folgende Explosion zerstörte die Nebulox und somit auch Cronk und Zephyr. Pollyx musste für sie in seinem Labor in den Azeril-Höhlen einen zweiten Dimensionator bauen. Ein Halsabschneider gab Vendra das kostbare Gerät, welches sie ihm ungeduldig aus den Händen riss. Kaltherzig warf sie den Dimensionator Neftin an den Kopf und sagte, er müsse sich auf den Ort konzentrieren, an dem sich das Portal öffnen sollte. Ein Halsabschneider meinte, das er selber Familienprobleme hätte und Neftin sich nicht fürchten müsste, den Schmerz rauszulassen, woraufhin der Unterling ihm einen so heftigen Schlag gegen die Brust verpasste, das der Halsabschneider durch die Luft flog. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Unterversum, und aus den Portalen erschienen lauter Unterlinge, allerdings war der zweite Dimensionator noch zu schwach, um Mr. Eye in ihre Dimension zu holen. Ratchet und Clank hatten sich jedoch etwas zu sehr aus ihrer Deckung herausgewagt und wurden von Vendra, Neftin und Eye entdeckt. Ratchet und Clank wurden von Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark gerettet, welcher ihnen die Aphelion brachte. Damit flogen sie zum Planeten Silox, wo die Zwillinge die restlichen Unterlinge und Mr. Eye in ihre Dimension holen wollten. Neftin meinte zu Ratchet und Clank, das Vendra zwar hartnäckig ihre Ziele verfolgte, man es ihr allerdings auch kaum verübeln konnte. Er fragte den Lombax, ob er wüsste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn das eigene Volk genau vor seinen Augen und doch unerreichbar wäre. Ratchet kannte dieses Gefühl, seit er auf Fastoon das Angebot von Imperator Percival Tachyon abgelehnt hatte, zu seiner Rasse zurückzukehren, um die Cragmiten zu erledigen, und konnte Neftin deswegen sogar etwas verstehen. Er antwortete, das, wenn man etwas zu sehr wolle, dies einen in etwas schlimmes verwandeln kann. Neftin wurde wütend und zog seine zwei Energie Streitkolben. Für ihn blieb es ein Fakt, das der Lombax und sein Roboter Vendra verletzen wollten und er sie deswegen beseitigen müsste. Ratchet fühlte, das Neftin dies nicht tun wollte, trotzdem kämpften sie, bis Ratchet den großen Unterling zurückschlagen konnte. Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, das Vendra den Dimensionator benutzte, um ein gigantisches Portal zu öffnen, durch das Mr. Eye kam. Dieser sah nun keine Verwendung mehr für seinen "Lakai" und verbannte sie in das Unterversum. Neftin hielt Eye zurück und zeigte auf einen Teleporter, welcher Ratchet und Clank zurück zur Aphelion bringen würde. Er sah in den beiden die einzige Chance, seine Schwester zu retten und an den echten Dimensionator heranzukommen. Auf Thram trafen sie sich in ihrem Geheimversteck, wo Neftin einen Tourbot für das Intergalaktische Geschichtsmuseum suchte, welchen er und Vendra bei der Verlegung des echten Dimensionators geklaut hatten. Ratchet fragte ihn, warum er den Dimensionator nicht selbst stahl, woraufhin Neftin meinte, das er vieles währe, aber nicht flink. Sie sollten ihn den Dimensionator geben, damit er ihn reparieren konnte, um die Unterlinge zurückzutreiben und Vendra zu retten. Ratchet fragte, warum er Vendra half, da sie ihn wirklich fies behandelte. Dieser erwiederte, das sie nicht immer so gewesen wäre und sie nur zornig wäre und fragte Ratchet, ob er etwas schonmal so sehr gewollt hatte, das alles andere unwichtig geworden war. Wieder erinnerte sich Ratchet an den Drang, die Lombaxe zurückzuholen. Er handelte einen Deal aus. Sie würden ihm helfen, Vendra zu retten, er müsste sich jedoch freiwillig stellen. Neftin nahm den Deal an. Ratchet und Clank stahlen den echten Dimensionator und gaben ihm Neftin zur Reperatur. Der kleine Roboter begab sich ins Unterversumm, wo er Vendra weinend vorfand. Er brachte ihr zwei Unterlinge, damit sie genug Kraft hatte, um sich aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien. Sie wollte diesen Ort niemals wieder sehen und verbündete sich ebenfalls mit ihren früheren Feinden. Auf Igliak angekommen benutzte sie all ihre Magie gegen Eye, um ihn zurück in das Unterversum zu befördern. Sie verband sich mit Neftin und dem orginallem Dimensionator und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, den Anführer der Unterlinge durch das Portal zu kriegen. Völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft brach sie zusammen, wurde jedoch von Neftin aufgefangen. Sie realisierte, das sie furchtbar zu ihrem Bruder gewesen war und fragte, warum er sie beschützt hatte, woraufhin dieser erwiederte, das sie seine Schwester war. Ihr Bruder beendete den schönen Augenblick jedoch, indem er sie auf ihre Schultern nahm und ihr sagte, das sie ins Gefängnis gehen würden. Sie wehrte sich zwar dagegen, doch diesmal setzte sich Neftin durch. Vendra fragte nach, ob sie noch böse sein dürften, was Neftin verneinte. Galerie Neftin fullgcuvs.png|Neftin Prog 20131106050829-b1458fe3ic5.png|Neftin und Vendra Prog beim Angriff auf Pollyx Industries 640px-neftin prog new3fapn.png|Neftin in den Nachrichten Kyge4rm2rudp.jpg|Neftin gibt den Befehl, die Omni-Raketen abzufeuern Nexus21-610x343.jpg|Neftin und ein Halsabschneider 20131106052135-486f3c3yonf.png|''6 Monate? Du lässt mich hier drin, für 6 ganze Monate?'' 20131106052105-845b14zhe4n.png|Neftin zählt Vendra die Dinge auf, die er tun musste, um sie zu retten 20131106053205-9fb5a7xdf7n.png|''Du BIST der Schläger'' 20131106053127-393f68kjev6.png|''Ist jeden zu töten nicht ein bisschen .....'' 640px-vendra traps ra9doei.jpg|Neftin gibt Vendra wiederwillig den Detonator für die Pyrogen Bomben Neftin and a thugc2ulo.png|''Hab keine Angst, den Schmerz rauszulassen'' 20131106052336-3275f8kid28.png|Neftin mit dem Dimensionator 20131106052316-7fee58wjcjv.png|Vendra sieht, wie Neftin Portale zum Unterversum öffnen 20131106052243-4cbeacfrdnh.png|Neftin und Vendra im Gespräch mit Mr. Eye 640px-vendra and neftwza11.jpg|Neftin und Vendra Prog 20131112010942-515065jtkkw.jpg|Neftin kurz vor dem Kampf gegen Ratchet und Clank 20131111053947-73e8605cquh.jpg|Konzeptgrafik Trivia Neftin wurde von Fred Tatasciore gesprochen, welcher unter anderem Libra, den Grizz aus Sly 4 und die Superhelden Legende Hulk sprach. An der Tür des Tresorraumes seines Geheimversteckes auf Thran hatte Neftin ein Bild von Ivan von Shellshocktonberg. Quellen *http://www.lurking-leanne.com/artgallery/index.php?/category/42 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Unterlinge Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Gegner Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Cyborg Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Fred Tataiscore gesprochen wurden